Matsuro Kuragari (Gen3)
Matsuro Kuragori (Kuragari Matsuro lit. Darkness Fate or Darkness End) is the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen and a member of the Gotei 13. Appearance He wears the classic shingami robe and his trademark custom shades. His most distinguishing feature is his long scar across his eyes from a "fencing accident". His Zanpakutō is worn on his back strap, that was wielded by his father. Personality Despite his dirty appearance, Matsuro is an honorable person. Matsuro seems very intellegent as he was able to memorize 5 phone numbers on the top of his head once. Matsuro most known trait is his catchphrase "Hooah", which he applys to every sentence meaning "right" or "yes". He also doesn't seem to like picking a fight and usually analizes the situation before running into it. However, he seems particually skilled in engaging anyone and anything to hand-to-hand combat as he once said that he dropped his sword and still was able to keep a Hollow away with his bare fists. Matsuro seems to keep his cool a lot, particually in events of sudden alert. Matsuro trys his best to befriend and help everyone around him and to offer help if they need it. However, Matsuro is very sensitive under his calm personality such as; proning to get a nosebleed at the first sign of something sexual, getting very angry if someone mistreats someone close to him, etc. Matsuro's deepest passion is fencing, which he constantly uses to his advantage againist others, calculating stepping patterns and fighting styles. He seems to have a crush on his captain, Amaririsu Itami. History Matsuro was born as the son of Meiza Kuragori, 15 years before the main storyline. Meiza was an exiled captain of Squad 11 from the Soul Society and married a human woman with his Gigai. When he was seven years old, Matsuro took Fencing classes, exceling in it most of his life. However, Matsuro's mother, died all of the sudden for unknown reasons, which haunted Meiza for years, and he never found out why. At ten years of age, Meiza married Kamiria Vargan who was the mother of Matsuro's school friend Anira Vargan. After that, his father died mysteriously from a force that killed his true form and gigai. With him, Kamiria was also killed. If that wasn’t enough, Matsuro got a terrible scar across his eyes from a fencing accident. However, Matsuro was killed before his time and went to the Soul Society, becoming quite a Soul Reaper and Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division of the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13. Synopsis Bleach: Severed Rememberance ??? Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kaenhōu (Flame Devide) is Matsuro's zanpakuto. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a medieval sword colored red and a yellow grip. Shikai: His Shikai is released with the phrase, "Hate". Kaenhōu turns black and maintains it's shape but gains a winged tip. It stores heat in it hilt which travels to the wing and released in fire with Kasei Shuubon. :: Shikai Special Ability: His Shikai allows him to manipulate fire and shoot it off with Kasei Shuubon. At the instant of the slash, Kaenhōu absorbs the user's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy in the form of fire gathered at the tipped wing part of the sword. This attack can be used in almost any way, making it an excellent ability to use. :* Bankai: Not yet Achieved Quotes - (to Amararisu Itami) "What are your orders, Captain? Whatever they are, I will follow you to hell and back." - "You look at me like I'm weak. Just because I don't release my Zanpakuto immediantly doesn't mean that I'm weak." - "Kasai Shuuban! Endgame!" Trivia - The Gen3 idea was based off Haruko's example. Eventually, there will be a Gen2. - Matsuro's proning to completely get dramatized when a girl taunts him in a sexual way, is seriously projected off the dark ninja's personality. - Battle Theme: thumb|200px|right|Battle Theme Category:Male Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Lieutenant Category:Gotei 13 Category:Soul Reaper Category:Shinigami